victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows
With mastery of this Path, the shadows become your tools,the darkness your ally, and the night your friend. Despite the accusations of those who claim that the Path is, if not actively infernal, at least tinged with an ineffable darkness that can corrupt the unwary, the Path of Shadows is no more inherently evil than most other Paths. Whatever evil a sorcerer finds on the Path of Shadows, he brought himself. A shadowcaster learns to manipulate and conjure shadowstuff- at first, mere simple shade but, with experience, near-tangible blackness or total nightfall. Color and light are absorbed and extinguished by these shadows, which dance and caper at the sorcerer's beck and call. Needless to say, such displays can be quite unnerving; even a novice sorcerer can conjure effects that will frighten the wits out of most normal humans. System: Roll: Manipulation + Occult Cost: 1 Willpower Modifiers: None Time: One turn per level of effect Duration: Varies * The caster can deepen and darken shadows and darkness in a room or area. The overall lighting doesn't alter, but those shadows that do exist will be much darker than they ought to be. Exact effects depend on the situation but in already-shadowed environments can give the effect of an extra dot of Stealth to those availing themselves of the dimness. ** The sorcerer can shape the shadows in his area, becoming difficult to spot (+2 to Arcane or Stealth), rendering his appearance indistinct (+2 to Disguise), and may muffle or modify the sounds he makes to create eerie effects (+2 to Intimidation). If cast on another, the victim will begin to see things out of the corner of his eyes and hear unnerving noises. A Willpower roll (difficulty of successes rolled) is necessary to avoid fumbling and hesitation; this is not enough to cause penalties, but will encourage most to reconsider being in the area. *** The shadows rile and coil about the shadowcaster. Color fades from the area, and sounds become mere whispers and murmurs... or sudden piercing laughs, screams and other sounds of terror. Panic rises in all but the most stout-hearted (Willpower roll, difficulty of the successes rolled + 2; failure indicates either a sudden, near irresistible urge to be elsewhere or a -1 to all tasks). +3 dice to all attempts at concealment for the caster or a target. **** Those who oppose the caster invoking these shadows must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) or be struck down in near-terror (-2 on all tasks - fear this great may drive some to frenzy). +4 to Intimidation, Arcane and Stealth. Cameras and other electronic recording devices may fail (Intelligence + appropriate skill: Computers,Investigation, Photography, Science vs 8). ***** The shadows engulf the caster's opponents and can invoke abject panic. Used offensively, the opponent must make a Willpower check (difficulty 8, 3 successes needed) or be reduced to uselessness for several turns. Those shrouded in the darkness will be totally invisible to those outside it (and to each other). Naturally, the caster can see in his own darkness. Recording devices in the darkness fail immediately; any pointed at the darkness see only roiling masses of inky blackness. ***** * The legendary sorcerer can give the shadows a physical form, shaping them into chains or tentacles. Successes scored represents the total amount of Strength that can be brought to bear against opponents, divided as desired. Bright light will weaken these shadows; sunlight will destroy them. Alternatively, the caster can use this power to dim even the brightest lights; even the sun will dim, although only temporarily, and only in a small, well-defined area (an alleyway or courtyard, for example). Price of Failure The shadows are cruel servants... or are they masters? Botches with this Path can end up befuddling themselves as much (or more) than their opponents, drawing the shadows they intended to inflict on others upon themselves. Rumors speak of shadowy forms coming out of shadows that didn't exist... couldn't exist, in broad daylight, to draw a sorcerer who has badly botched into the darkness, never to be seen again. Others speak of things drawn forth that have forever pursued students of this Path...and those caught by them are never quite the same again.